The Light of Silent Hill
by EmptyMindNovels
Summary: I look at her and memories of my dreams start coming to me of Silent Hill, memories of the Pyramid Head aka Thanatos telling me of the different monsters that roam Silent Hill, the love we have through my dream, all something I thought was all fiction till now.
1. The Beginning

Walking down a road that I have seen in my dreams, not knowing what is about to truly occur. Down the road, I faintly see a sign that reads 'Welcome to Silent Hill' the place that has been haunting my dreams for the last 10 years.

As I am nearing closer I noticed the air grow thicker, darker and ash falling around me, I notice there is fog around me now.

This place I am now in is too familiar with, I have been having dreams of this place since I was a little girl. There is always this one thing, a demon, in my dream that I would talk to and I grew close to, he was huge, 7ft tall with huge arms and scars all over his body, he had a Pyramid for a head which led to me calling his Pyramid Head but his real name is Thanatos, which means 'He who brings death' which fits him because he is the executioner of Silent Hill. I fell in love with him in my dreams, he was my protector that I loved to see in my dreams. I would wake up in the morning sad that it was just all a dream.

Walking through what is now Silent Hill I see someone, a lady who looks tired and dirty.

"Hello" I yell, "Who are you?" I question after, "What are you doing here?".

She looks up and stares at me, for a few moments she is silent then answers back, "I am Maria, I took a wrong turn and ended up here a few days ago. I cannot find my way out. I've seen things here, things that are not human."

I look at her and memories of my dreams start coming to me of Silent Hill, memories of the Pyramid Head aka Thanatos telling me of the different monsters that roam Silent Hill, the love we have through my dream, all something I thought was all fiction till now.

"Well Maria, my name is Oralee, what – "I was quickly interpreted by a loud air horn siren that seems to scare Maria – "We have to get out of here Oralee, quick follow me!" as she tells me, she starts going to what looks like a church that looked and felt pure evil but I knew I had to go in to find something out.


	2. The Church

Walking through the doors just as the darkness closed in on us. I felt no fear outside but once in the church I felt fear, I knew not to trust anyone in this church. I look around and see people praying. What looks like the leader walks through the group of people and up to me –

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" the lady askes me.

"My name is Oralee Mahina, I got lost and ended up here in Silent Hill" – I tell her not waiting her to know things.

"I asked why are you here" she shoots back at me,

not wanting to tell her anything more I relay "why must there be a reason?",

"well, Oralee, I am the Order's leader, Claudia. Our faith is what protects us of the darkness, are you of faith?" Claudia bluntly shoots back at me.

I looked around me, feeling evil in this place of faith. I feel the urge to run out into the darkness and my gut tells me to leave before something bad happens.

"I have to go" I shout running towards the door

"Do not open that door and leave!" Claudia shouts

I quickly open the door and run out before any members of the Order could grab me.

I run as far as I could from the church and stop to look around me.

Everything was dark, rusted, broken and full of monster and in that moment, I felt something, the spark that I felt when I was close to Thanatos in my dreams I look around praying to whoever could hear me that he had to be here and real.

Then I hear something, a screeching, a thump and a screech and as I go closer to the sound I see him in the distance his huge great knife, his Pyramid Head and his smell that always drove me crazy.

As I was about to yell his name, a monster with no head, and arms walked right in front of me and I knew that these were the monsters that spit acid, looking around me trying to find a weapon and seeing none, I scream out "Thanatos!" and within that second I see Thanatos spin around and see me surrounded by these monster, within seconds he is slicing through all the monsters and peeling away their skins.

When all was done, he looks down at me and all goes black.


End file.
